<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Những chuyện huyền bí ở Trung Địa by windrelyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019930">Những chuyện huyền bí ở Trung Địa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrelyn/pseuds/windrelyn'>windrelyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Creepypasta, Dark, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Folklore, Halloween, Multi, Mystery, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrelyn/pseuds/windrelyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Những mẩu chuyện nhỏ, huyền bí, đen tối được truyền miệng ở Trung Địa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel, Elrond Peredhel/Erestor, Gildor Inglorion/Lindir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Đây là một dự án nhỏ cho tháng Halloween. Series này sẽ gồm những mẩu chuyện nhỏ viết từ từ, kể theo kiểu truyện dân gian, truyền thuyết, creepypasta,... nội dung theo hướng kỳ bí, kinh dị và nhân vật sẽ trải rộng ở tất cả các Kỷ của Trung Địa. Cứ xem như các nhân vật đi đóng phim kinh dị vậy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>1. Trên tháp cao, dưới hầm sâu</strong> </em>
</p><p>Có một ngọn tháp cổ xiêu vẹo vẫn còn đứng vững trên phế tích, dây leo, địa y và rêu mốc gần như phủ kín nó. Cư dân quanh vùng, kể cả bậc thầy tích truyện thông thái nhất cũng không biết ngọn tháp ấy được dựng lên từ khi nào, và chuyện gì đã xảy ra với những người xây nó. Họ chỉ biết nó thuộc về một gã bạo chúa, kẻ đã hóa điên tự phá hủy vương quốc của chính gã. Họ kể rằng chính tay tên bạo chúa đã giết chết những người gã thương yêu nhất, trong cơn cuồng dại lẫn tuyệt vọng vì bị vây hãm, tại căn hầm sâu nhất giấu dưới chân tháp. Vào những ngày không trăng, thỉnh thoảng người ta vẫn nghe tiếng than khóc ai oán từ những linh hồn không siêu thoát, chập chờn vọng lên từ đống đổ nát.</p><p>Vị vua cô độc đứng trên tháp, nhìn xuống cánh rừng tối tăm ngày không trăng, nơi từng là vương quốc đẹp đẽ của ngài. Ngọn gió đêm ẩm ướt thổi xuyên qua cơ thể bằng sương mờ. Ngài không rõ là thứ gì đã giữ mình lại hiện thực đổ nát hoang liêu này. Luyến tiếc? Cuồng si? Căm hờn? Chuộc tội?... Họ đều muốn ngài sống, nhưng là sống trong một thế giới không có họ. Họ nguyện chết cho ngài được sống, nhưng ngài lại chọn cái chết vì không thể sống bằng sinh mạng những người thân yêu...</p><p>Năm đó, dưới căn hầm đồng thời là địa đạo dẫn sang bên kia núi, “gã bạo chúa” chỉ xuống tay với một người - kẻ đã không bảo vệ được vương quốc.</p><p>Năm đó, dưới căn hầm đồng thời là địa đạo dẫn sang bên kia núi, chỉ có một người ở lại.</p><p>Vĩnh viễn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2. Quy tắc</strong>
</p>
<p>Bất cứ học giả nào tìm đến thư viện ở hạ nguồn dòng Bruinen đều phải tuân thủ quy tắc kì quặc của các thủ thư, vì sự an toàn của chính họ. </p>
<p>
  <em>Thứ nhất, không để bất kì cánh cửa nào mở vào những chiều mưa. Đặc biệt là những cánh cửa hướng ra sông.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thứ hai, không được để đèn trong phòng đọc bị tắt, nếu tắt thì phải lập tức tìm cách châm lại trong vòng năm phút, vừa làm vừa nói "Người ngài tìm không có ở đây."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thứ ba, không được cắm hoa lan chuông trong thư viện.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thứ tư, không ngồi một mình trong góc phía Nam phòng đọc lúc nửa đêm.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thứ năm, nếu cửa phòng đọc đóng, hãy gõ và xin phép "Quân sư, tôi có thể vào không?" rồi chờ một lát mới mở. Không khuyến khích nhìn qua khe cửa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cuối cùng, nếu thấy bất kì thứ gì kì quái kẹp trong sách hoặc góc kệ, cũng phải lờ đi.</em>
</p>
<p>Nếu lỡ vi phạm một trong những điều trên, phải lập tức chạy thật nhanh ra bàn thủ thư, hoặc bất kì chỗ nào sáng sủa và đông người. Không nên xem thường các dấu hiệu sau:</p>
<p>
  <em>Thứ nhất, tiếng thở, tiếng bước chân, tiếng nước rỏ dù trời không mưa, tiếng vạt áo quét trên sàn, tiếng thứ gì đó rơi xuống sông.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thứ hai, những vệt nước bất thường trong hành lang hoặc dưới bệ cửa sổ.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thứ ba, mùi hương lan chuông càng lúc càng nồng hoặc mùi thảo dược.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thứ tư, cảm giác như có ai đang nhìn mình hoặc có tóc quệt qua mặt mình.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thứ năm, những ghi chép kì lạ đột ngột xuất hiện trên bàn hoặc dưới sàn, đa phần chúng là những đoạn thơ, lời bài hát rời rạc, dở dang nói về tình yêu đơn phương với một vị lãnh chúa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cuối cùng, ảo ảnh của một vị học giả tóc đen xuất hiện trong góc phòng phía Nam khi tình cờ nhìn qua khóe mắt.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3. Lang y</strong>
</p><p>Có truyện kể, vị lang y kì lạ ấy thường xuất hiện ở những nơi dịch bệnh hoành hành, khi tiếng than khóc của quá nhiều người - cả người sống lẫn người chết - đã đánh thức ngài khỏi giấc ngủ dưới lòng sông. Ngài không bao giờ cởi áo choàng và mũ trùm, và phương thuốc của ngài luôn luôn hiệu nghiệm.</p><p>Truyện khác lại kể, vị lang y kì lạ ấy xuất hiện ở đâu, dịch bệnh hoành hành ở đó, đặc biệt là những nơi tội ác chất chồng, chiến tranh loạn lạc liên miên. Trong vạt áo choàng dài của hắn không có thảo dược, chỉ có mầm bệnh. Một khi dịch đã lan tràn, không phương thuốc nào có thể chặn đứng nó.</p><p>Một dân làng khăng khăng, rằng ban đêm vị lang y âm thầm gieo rắc bệnh tật, rồi ban ngày chữa trị cho họ, cứ thế lặp đi lặp lại.   </p><p>Một phụ nữ mang máng nhớ, có một lang y đã chữa khỏi cho con trai mình chỉ bằng cách đặt tay lên trán nó.</p><p>Một chiến binh thề thốt, rằng vị lang y đã băng bó vết thương cho anh ta khi anh ta nằm chờ chết trong rừng.</p><p>Một băng cướp khét tiếng được tìm thấy bên bờ sông, không ai biết thứ gì đã giết chết chúng. Không gian đặc quánh mùi thảo dược kì quặc, nhưng không có độc trong thi thể, rượu, thức ăn, hay trên bất cứ vật gì ở hiện trường.   </p><p>Không ai buồn liếc xuống lòng sông đục ngầu vì cơn mưa muộn, nơi vị lang y đang mỉm cười. Mũ trùm đã giở ra, để lộ mái tóc đen huyền. Hãy cứ để họ kể câu chuyện về hình phạt của ngài, thứ buộc vị lang y phải bước đi giữa thiện và ác, ngày và đêm, phải và trái, trắng và đen, tội lỗi và cứu chuộc...</p><p>Cho đến ngày người ngài đã phản bội chịu tha thứ cho ngài. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>4. Hoa vàng</strong>
</p><p>Mỗi năm một lần vào hội ngày mùa, chàng trai ấy luôn có mặt từ tờ mờ sáng ở rìa chợ phiên, bày ra những giỏ hoa mao lương vàng rực rỡ, không có thêm loài hoa nào khác. Chàng không mời mọc chèo kéo, cũng không lớn tiếng rao hàng. Chàng ngồi đó, yên lặng giữa đám hoa vàng, mắt không rời đám đông tấp nập kẻ bán người mua. Thỉnh thoảng sẽ có người nhìn thấy chàng - một đứa trẻ tuyệt đối thuần khiết hoặc một gã lính đánh thuê xấu xa tàn ác. Những lúc như vậy, chàng sẽ mỉm cười, nụ cười ngọt ngào đẹp đẽ không thuộc về bất kì sinh linh nào trên trần thế, rồi chủ động đứng dậy trao cho người kia một đóa hoa. Với đứa trẻ, bông hoa sẽ tỏa hương đến tận ngày tâm hồn ấy không còn thuần khiết. Với gã tàn ác nọ, mùi hương sẽ hóa thành sương độc, lặng lẽ giết chết gã, thật chậm và thật đau đớn.</p><p>Đến hoàng hôn, chàng trai bắt đầu cất lời hát, bài hát do người chàng yêu viết lời từ rất lâu về trước. Tuy không thấy chàng, nhưng những người còn nán lại chợ chiều thường kể rằng họ nghe thấy thanh âm kì lạ trong gió, nó gợi nhắc họ về gia đình, về tình yêu, về những người họ trân quý và những người họ đã để mất. Nó thôi thúc họ trở về nhà hoặc làm bất cứ điều gì khiến họ hạnh phúc. Nắng chiều vừa tắt thì thanh âm trong trẻo kia cũng biến mất.</p><p>Nhiều, rất nhiều năm sau, khi vị lãnh chúa mới mở rộng quảng trường, khoảng đất chợ phiên thường họp cũng bị cày xới lên. Dưới nơi chàng trai thường ngồi bán những giỏ hoa vàng, người ta tìm thấy một bộ xương, tay vẫn ôm chặt lấy ống sáo đã mục nát. Từ dạo đó, dù là người thánh thiện thuần khiết hay sát nhân hung tàn đều không thấy chàng quay lại nữa, hoa mao lương cũng không bao giờ mọc lên ở vùng đất này, dù chỉ một cây nhỏ.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>5. Tiếng hát</strong>
</p><p>"Người ta bảo giây phút người hát rong ấy cất giọng, cả thế giới đều sững lại, nín thở nghe chàng hát. Tiếng hát ngọt ngào của chàng có thể khiến hoa tàn tươi trở lại, giông bão hóa cầu vồng, và người ốm lập tức khỏi bệnh. Nhưng rồi có một nhạc công hoàng gia nọ, khi thấy cả vương quốc tung hô kẻ hát rong tầm thường, đã phát điên vì ghen ghét đố kị. Hắn rút dao cắt cổ người kia ngay khi bài hát vừa kết thúc, trước mặt lãnh chúa vùng đó."</p><p>"Còn có một dị bản khác, rằng chính lãnh chúa đã giết người hát rong, vì chàng nhất quyết không dâng tiếng hát cho ngài ta. Chàng chỉ muốn hát cho những người chàng yêu mến."</p><p>Chiến binh tóc bạch kim xoay lưng lại với câu chuyện phiếm của hai người thợ đang trát vữa nhà thờ. Anh bước sâu hơn vào nghĩa trang sau nhà nguyện. Nghe tiếng bước chân, người anh hẹn ló ra, khẽ mỉm cười.</p><p>"Họ đã kể như vậy về tôi sao? Nghe kịch tính nhỉ?"</p><p>"Bỏ đi, tôi thì thấy nó nhảm nhí." Chiến binh nói, ngồi duỗi chân trên bãi cỏ đẫm sương. Người kia lại cười, hơi ngửa đầu ra sau. Vết dao cứa toác ra giống như ngày anh tìm thấy cậu. Người hát rong ngoài đời thực tự cắt cổ mình khi phát hiện bản thân bị mất giọng vĩnh viễn. </p><p>"Ít ra giờ tôi cũng có thể cất tiếng hát."</p><p>Khúc hát ru yên các linh hồn trong nghĩa trang cất lên như mọi ngày, thứ âm thanh đẹp đẽ huyền ảo mà không đôi tai người sống nào nghe được. </p><p>Chiến binh tóc bạch kim khép mắt, tận hưởng giai điệu đẹp đẽ của người anh yêu, không màng đến tiếng la hoảng của hai người thợ ngoài phía nhà thờ. Hẳn họ đã phát hiện thứ anh bỏ lại.</p><p>Ít ra giờ anh đã có thể nghe thấy cậu. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>